


Turn It Around

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail/Aubrey - These girls could turn me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Around

It's a month later when Gail arrives at Lodge Fallen Leaves. Aubrey had set up the place in mere weeks, turning a formerly disused house into the lodge and working hard to set up trust excercises. Neither woman recognises one another until, finally, Gail realizes exactly who Aubrey is, her eyes lighting up. 

Gail, eventually, falls, hard. Her co-workers simply stare and Aubrey is left to handle it, stepping to help her up, their eyes meeting as she finally pulls Gail to her feet. 

"Hey, aren't you that Bella girl... Aubrey... Posen?"

Aubrey's eyes had widened a little, but she kept a smile on her face and nodded. 

"Well... alright... I need to sit down."

"I think we should get you some first aid..."

Gail doesn't argue and as the two move inside Aubrey finds herself watching the, only slightly, older woman, her smile soft as she eases Gail's shoe off, her hands light even as she manipulates the woman's ankle, noting her wince and moving to apply the needed tape. She is still at Gail's side when she heads upstairs and, despite herself, she finds herself hoping that maybe, just maybe, Gail will make a move. Gail keeps a grip on her as she heads into her room, pushing the door shut before pulling Aubrey with her to the bed. She is smirking and, despite herself, Aubrey finds herself smiling. 

"Okay, so... we're alone... and you are..."

"Shut up."

The order is followed by a hard tug to Aubrey's shirt, pulling her down and into a kiss so scorchingly hot that Aubrey can't help but whimper. That, it seems, is all it takes for Gail to begin to strip them both, Aubrey doing exactly as she was told, their lips meeting in a second fierce kiss, Aubrey finding herself all but thrown onto the bed as Gail crawls over her. Gail's lips move from her lips to her neck, her hands already teasing at Aubrey's breasts, then sliding lower to let her lips take their place. Aubrey audiably mewls as Gail begins to tease her, her hands bunching in the sheets as Gail moves lower, a hesitant hand pulling hair out of Gail's eyes, their eyes locking before Gail returns to paying attention to Aubrey, her lips and tongue don't stop teasing at Aubrey's clit and, just as she's about to beg, two long, slim, incredibly firm, fingers slip inside her, drawing a further mewl and arch, Aubrey barely keeping back her gasp.

"Oh _FUCK._ "

Gail seems to smirk and her pace ups further, bringing Aubrey to the brink of a climax and leaving her hanging, her lips brushing her ear. 

"Say please..."

"Jesus... _Gail..._ Please... _Please..._ "

Gail smirks, triumphant, and pushes in, pushing Aubrey over the edge with a scream. Even as she lets Aubrey relax she is smiling. 

"I think I might just have to keep you..."

Aubrey's breath hitches and she blows hair out of her eyes before nodding.


End file.
